


most beautiful

by theoreticlove



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Couples Hiking, Kissing, Nonbinary Dior Eluchil, Nonbinary Nimloth of Doriath, Other, They/Them Dior Eluchil, They/Them Nimloth of Doriath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: dior and nimloth go for a hike and admire their surroundings





	most beautiful

“Dior!” Nimloth cried. “Do hurry, I want to get to the top before the sun sets!” 

Dior chuckled, paces behind them as they walked slowly, staring up at the green, leafy trees of Doriath, water from the earlier rain dripping down and falling onto their face.

“There is no rush, my love,” they replied. “Should the sun set before we arrive, we shall simply return tomorrow. We have all the time in the world.” 

“We have one week, Dior, and then we must return home. We cannot tarry forever.” 

“Whyever not?” 

Nimloth shot them a look.

“Dior,” they said pointedly.

Dior laughed.

“Very well, my love. But do you not wish to admire our surroundings for a bit? The leaves that glisten with water and shine in the sunlight, the quiet noise of the creek we just passed, the sound of the breeze in the trees?” 

Nimloth stilled, and looked around. The leaves rustled, catching in the sunlight, creating a green brighter than they had ever seen. They felt the rock under their feet, the dirt on their hand. 

Gently, they closed their eyes. 

It was almost overwhelming, they thought as they heard the light breeze whistling through the woods, the creek trickling faintly, the singing of the birds above them, high pitched and loud and so very beautiful. The same breeze blew across their face, gentle across their cheek. A drop of water hit the very tip of their nose and Dior giggled, a melodious sound that made Nimloth’s heart swell with affection, made a smile play on their lips.

They heard the sound of footsteps on the ground, making their way closer to them. They felt a hand cup their cheek, lips kiss their nose.

“Now,” said Dior, “I am able to admire the most beautiful thing of all.”

“And what is that?” Nimloth replied, knowing the answer.

“You, my love,” Dior said, and kissed them. 

Nimloth’s hands slid down to Dior’s waist and they pulled them close. Dior’s lips were soft, their mouth warm against Nimloth’s. Nimloth’s eyes remained shut, pressed against Dior, and all that they had felt, had listened to, faded to nothing, a minor backdrop against the wonder that was Dior Eluchil. 

All too soon, they pulled away. Nimloth’s eyes flew open as Dior all but flung themself away from them, smiling wickedly as they began to walk along the trail, advancing further into the woods. 

“Well?” They called, as Nimloth stood there, stunned. “Are you coming?”

“What?” They replied, blinking out of their haze.

Dior smirked at them. 

“You did say you wanted to be at the top before sunset.” 

“You- I- One more kiss before we continue?”

Dior rolled their eyes, their affection for Nimloth clear on their face. 

“Of course, my love,” they said, and they took a step towards them and leaned forward to kiss them once more. 

Nimloth smiled against Dior’s lips and, just as they had, pulled away far too quickly, sprinting up the path for a few paces before turning to them.

“Are you coming or not?” They asked with a coy grin.

“One more kiss before we continue?” Dior asked, winking back at them as they began to follow the path to Nimloth.

They did not reach the top by sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> hope i did them justice


End file.
